The present disclosure relates generally to the field of outdoor power equipment. More specifically the present disclosure relates to riding tractors.
A riding tractor includes a prime mover (e.g., an internal combustion engine, an electric motor, a hybrid drive, a hydraulic drive, etc.) that drives both at least one wheel and an implement (e.g., a cutting blade or blades, a cutting deck, a snow thrower or auger, a brush, a winch, a front end loader, a rear backhoe, a post hole auger, a tiller, a rear-mounted mower, etc.). A riding tractor also supports and carries an operator (e.g., in a sitting or standing position).